1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic banner roll-up mechanism, and in particular to a mechanism for automatically rolling up a flag, banner or poster, in which a tube may be locked at a predetermined position or rotated to roll up the banner. Furthermore, a cloth wound around the tube is coated or printed with various patterns for decoration or providing a sun-shade. In this manner the convenience and aesthetic aspects of the entire structure are improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sales can be promoted by advertisements or other promotional products. Advertisements are shown on TV, radio broadcasts, newspapers, magazines, posters, the Internet or fliers. Promotional products include post cards, bookmarkers, pens, desk calendars, water bottles, color pins and the like. Both advertisements and promotional products are important for improving sales.
Usually, a banner or poster is displayed in a public place by hanging it from a pole or placing it on a wall with, for example, magnets or thumbtacks. Placing various banners or posters in a public place may make it look untidy. On the other hand, the thumbtacks or magnets used for placing the banners or posters may become wet from external moisture, may blow off or even suffer damage due to vandalism. As a result, the advertising effectiveness of the banners or posters may become greatly deteriorated.